Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150406063112
HEY GUYZZZZ WANNA HELP MAKE THE VECNA AND NEEK WARS? Alexander and I had already worked out the Vecna war, thend elted that draft and remade it, then repeated it a billion times until none of them really applied .-. But we need that damn war, so I need to work on it... Now, while this war involves the use of magic on the field, it's more of a political thing. I'm really bad with politics. Despite being a war of humans VS undead, this war wouldn't be too different if the undead were actually humans and neither side had magic. Making it one of the most realistic pieces of Eglantis. And because I'm delusional as hell and can't accept reality (hence my lack of atheism... Happy Easter from your friendly neighborhood Satanist! :D), I was hoping y'all could help me with this! Now, the story technically begins much earlier than this. It begins even earlier, with the Neek War. SInce the Neek swere involved, and also because this was Eglantis' first non-Civil war, hostorical accounts weren't very widespread, giving us an excuse to not have uber-details. (Tolkein-Sama, I failed you... I must die with honor.) However, this much is known: The Neek War relative to a few other events: It's a few years before the Vecna Wars. Eglantis is in its medievil/feudal era. The Eglantian government assures the populace that they don't need any more non-militia soldiers. Regardless, this war is inspiring many young men and women to train in classes. Some of them would join the ZombieHunters. Yeah, at this time, Anglachel is training in the Annihilator's Academy, as the others are also partway through their paths that would lead them all to unite together. The babies Warlic and Shadow were just abandoned in Dementia by Caliso. She and Darktew get in a huge fight and break up. Caliso is super sad about it, Darktew is super mad about it. But he knows taking it out on her wouldn't do any good. He decides to direct this rage towards his own plans. He knows the key to bringing down the Eglantian pantheon lies in the Eglantians themselves. He needed a way to put them through war so that their technology developped faster, as usually happens with war. For he knows that when Eglantis hits a certain point of technology, they'll stop worshipping the Eglantian gods, who will grow weak from lack of worship. At that time, he will strike. The only foes the Eglantians would have? The Neeks. Threats couldn't be generated from outside, since at this time Dragons were still alive. (They were sent by the Eglantian gods to protect Eglantis from outside civilizations. They would go extinct during the Vecna Wars.) Darktew couldn't just spawn a bunch of evil forces, that would give it away he was responsible. The Eglantian Pantheon still believes he's trapped in Tartarus right now. Darktew goes about it much more subtley; after all, obvious destruction should be reserved for his cruel, tyrannical brother. He starts a series of plagues and famines among the Neeks. (Oh yeah, we're making the Neeks be guyz who lived on Eglantis before the Eglantians, but Painting used his magic to make the radiation actually decrease4 their mental capability, not increase it. If he hadn't done this, the Neeks would effectively be the Eglantians, and by the time the true Eglantians got there, their ships would be hit by modern-technology turrets.) Amongst Neek tribes, the barabrians are dying off. THe tribal leaders are panicking. And unlike other civilizations, the Neeks hadn't yet thought of having any gods, any religion with which to keep the people calm. THey were desperaqte, but Darktew showed up in each of the Neek tribes, revealing his power before all of them. The Neeks collapsed to their knees before him, but he told them he had no need of worship. He said that in time, a god much more fit to lead them would come, and he should be worshipped instead. (Foreshadowing of Maet, who Darktew already saw potential in. At this time, he's one of the upper warriors of the largest Neek tribe, called Goria.) Darktew tells them that the cause of the plagues and diseases are the gods of the Eglantians. While minor battles had happened between groups of Neeks and Eglantians over territory, there hadn't yet been any significant war. Darktew explains that if the Eglantians are killed, their gods will die soon after, and the famine and disease will end. Of course, Darktew already knows this is a war the Neeks will lose, but doesn't tell them. Besides, the solution to beating the Eglantian gods wasn't to kill the Eglantians, but rather to elevate their technology so they had no need for gods... The tribes believed every word Darktew said and were excited. They rallied their forces: They were going to take down the Eglantians. Now, the Neeks weren't really smart enough to realize their own stupidity, but they were smart enough to see the Eglantians were much smarter than they, which was discouraging. They knew the Eglantians would have much better tactics than they. Darktew responded by saying the Neeks were much more cut out for war, much adept to it, and would alwyas be more skilled on the battlefield. If that wasn't enough, Darktew would stay in the Eglantian population and plant general curses on the Eglantian forces to weaken them. Darktew would also send an Eglantian to aid the Neeks. Which he needed to do anyways so it was a challenge for the Eglantians and they'd need more technology. He appointed Kilias to lead them. (There's something about that name...) Kilias was the self-appointed high priest of a small cult to Darktew. This cult dissolved when he disappeared to lead the Neeks. The Tribes acknowledged that this dark Cleric was smarter than all of them, and allowed him to lead the tribes. The war starts when the peaceful Eglantian village of Ainran (Read it backwards .-.) is raided and destroyed by Neek forces. In its place, they, surprisingly quickly, construct the clan of New Goria. THis first attack sparks the Eglantians' last straw. They decide that the Neeks must be eradicated. Thus begins the war. The Eglantian strategists conclude that the Neeks will likely try to attack several places at once, causing the Eglantian army to break up into different factions. At which point, the Neeks would outnumber of each smaller army and take them out. The Eglantians decide that a single, massive army is much better to just have a massive sweeping wave across Eglantis to annihilate the Neeks. Obviously, there are those who nare higher ranked in this army than others, and at the very top is a paladin named Sunblade. Sunblade's brother, and his brother's son are also paladins. Well, were... Sunblade's brother was killed by an unknown assassin. (An agent of Darktew? Of Painting? Was it Painting himself? Or just some random assassin hired by an enemy to kill him? It's unknown.)However, SUnblade's nephew, Artix, was currently fighting in the same army, and Sunblade had full confidence the young fighter would be fine against the savages. A series of battles happen, in which the Eglantians dominate. During the war, Darktew makes Maet a god. The Neeks worship him as their monotheistic god, and he empowers the Neeks in all their battles, increasing their ferocity. Many bloody battles happen, two-thirds of which are won by the Eglantians. Darktew is planting curses on the Eglantians to slow them down so that they need new technology to counter it, but it seems that some kind of divine interference is preventing curses fro working on the army. Indeed, there are two demigods in the army, stepbrothers, children of Heledir: Mage-Lietenant Vecna and Paladin-Lieutenant Callamac. (One day to be known as the Lord of the Skies.) They both started off at the bottom, but through demonstrating their might in battle, rose through the ranks of the army and became lieutenants, just under Sunblade himself. Vecna and Callamac are fairly neutral of each other, since they never knew each other until they entered the military. But if either ever saw the other in danger, they'd certainly rush to help the other. Either way, it wasn't enough to stop Vecna's eventual jealousy. Vecna and Callamac were levelling up at the same speed, but Callamc was becoming more and more powerful than Vecna was, which Vecna saw as unfair, especially since all Callamac had to do to be a Paladin was swing a sword and do good stuff, whereas Vecna had to master the arcane arts... It didn't help that Callamac received so much praise from his fellow soldiers due to his higher Charisma, whereas Vecna never felt appreciated for his victories. The Eglantian forces seriously began to get the upper hand, and eventually, the final battle had come. Upon one of the Northern mountains of Eglantis, a snowy world, was the tribe of Goria. The last Neeks standing, including Kilias, resided here. The Eglantians made their final push. In this battle, Sunblade was killed by Kilias. Kilias was charged by a group of paladins in the nam,e of vengeance, who wer also defeated by Kilias's dark magick. Vecna decided to battle Kilias, and won. He was about to kill him, but Callamac showed up from nowhere and got the finishing blow. The Neek war was ended. Vecna cast a spell to cause an earthquake, quite the high-level spell. A crevice opened in the earth, and the Neeks fell into it, then sealed in by the reeulting avalanche. Vecna was given credit for this and mmost regarded him as a hero, but it wasn't enough for him. He also wanted to be attributed for the killing of Kilias, but this was given to Callamac. Callamac tried to convince everyone that Vecna was the one who did most of the work, but it just looked like he was being humble. Callamac was praised for this, and it was he, not Vecna, who became the new Grand Leader of the Eglantian Army. This was certainly not an honor he would turn down. Artix was the one who took Callamac's place. This war probably lasted about 5 years So: the setup for the Vecna War. Seven years of peace happen, which allows the ZombieHunters to gather and set off on their quest into Dementia.Vecna becomes power hungry, and his hatred for his stepbrother has grown, and is only a further motivator to gain power. Scouring ancient tomes, he eventually finds the way to become a lich. He is detirmined to do it, but this ritual requires an Eglantian Kiwi Tumbleweed. (Remember how kiwis grow on like everyhting? XD) These are highly endangered, and can only be found in the Eglantian city of Nauruin. Vecna journeys to go to this city, which is apparently the home of many other dark Eglantian mages, who also went to that region seeking the tumbleweed which to become a lich. It's the home of many demons and devils who escaped from Darktew long ago and made it to Earth, working with the mages to get more power for both of them. WhileVecna is making his way there, Painting informs Orcus of a powewrful mage making his way to Nauruin, who will end up becoming the most powerful of all undead. Orcus, in response, abducts the king of Naruin (Eglantis still had a monarchy for different cites back then) named Ramladu and transformed him into a half-demon. Ramladu previously had nothing to do with all the demons, devils and human mages and necromancers in the town, but was now the malevolent half-demon ruler of it. He was told by Orcus of Vecna, and prepared the guards to ambush Vecna when he entered the city. They did, but were pwned because fuck it, this is Vecna... Ramladu himself engaged in single combat with Vecna, but neither of them could best each other. However, Vecna was able to escape Ramladu, (That's what he gets for wearing plate mail... Mages don't wear that shit XD) steal a tumbleweed from a necromancer, and make his way into the catacombs of the city. Here, he found an empty tomb labelled "For the King of the New Age, Whose Grave Shall Never be Filled." He's reading cryptic messges throughout the walls of the tomb, but when he gets to a room with all the ritual components needed to become lich, he realizes, this king is him! He knows Orcus is likely on his way to stop him, but Vecna refuses to lose here! He performs the ritual. All of a sudden, all the demons of the city die. The necromancers die and wizards of the city die. Their power flies into Vecna. A column of darkness energy slams down from the sky, breaking open the Earth as Vecna flies up on skeletal wings. A kind of dark Super Saiyan transformation happens. A crown of silver emerges from his skull, his skin and muscles waste away, his blood replaced with dark energy: Vecna had become a lich. He was the most powerful lich of all time. Orcus arrived, and battled Vecna, refusing to let up. Buit even the most powerful demon was killed by the new greatest undead. Absorbing the power of Orcus, he was now the greatest evil below the gods. The legend of Vecna was born. Must be continued later because I must sleep! But I need your help with all this.